


Difference Between

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, Smut, ij porn battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sena thinks about the difference between "opponent" and "rival."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference Between

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [IJ's Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/), to the prompt "Eyeshield 21, Shin/Sena, only rival." Smut. 573 words.

**Difference Between**

Hiruma-san had shaken his head one time, and smirked, and noted that Sena's one true rival was definitely Shin Seijuurou.

Sena hadn't quite known what to make of that at the time, but he was starting to think he might be coming to understand.

He had plenty of opponents, he knew that much. He was good at learning from them, too; sometimes, when he looked back at his time playing American football, it astonished him how much he'd learned in just a few months, mostly in the process of playing ever-stronger opponents.

But they were opponents. Shin... was something different. Sena knew his opponents could force his hand, force him to dig deep into his reserves and find skills he hadn't even realized he'd had. But Shin could inspire him to do that, just by being himself. So that definitely set Shin apart.

And there was the fact that Sena didn't do _this_ with any of his other opponents, either. Sena closed his eyes and sighed as a large hand curled around his hip and stroked down the crease of it. "Shin-san..."

Shin murmured something, throaty and indistinct against Sena's shoulder, and then nipped at the curve of it. Sena gasped at the sharpness, and reached back, gripping Shin's shoulder, fingers digging into the heavy muscle of it. Normally, the fact that Shin was so much more muscled was a little embarrassing and a lot inspiring. When they were here, like this, though, it was just hot.

When they were doing this, he liked everything about how much bigger Shin-san was.

Sena shifted, restless, as strong fingers stroked lower, teasing over his thighs but not coming close enough to where he wanted them to be. "Shin-san, please..."

A laugh husked against his ear as Shin brushed a fingertip over the head of his cock. "Please what?"

Sena panted against the fleeting licks of pleasure, hips trying to press into Shin's touch. Shin's other hand held him in place, and the fact that he didn't even feel like he was straining to do it made a hot edge of pleasure curl through Sena. "Fuck me," he whispered, breathless. "Please, let me feel you."

If Shin liked to inspire him into being direct, well. Sena enjoyed the process, and the results. Shin made a sound against his ear, part purr, part growl, and obliged him. Sena moaned as Shin opened him, fingers driving into him, free hand still pinning him into place when Sena tried to squirm against the rough, shivery-edged stretch. Sena moaned again when those big hands spread him wide, and Shin's cock slid into him, his thoughts shuddering into incoherence before the intensity of being held and fucked, ass stretched hard by the size of Shin's cock. It was so good to have Shin's bulk over him, each thrust driving him higher, as heady as running with Shin, as playing against him, exhilarating the way football only ever felt with Shin. Sena cried out, throat raw with the force of it, when pleasure overwhelmed him, wringing him out without mercy. Shin's deep voice joined his as his hips jerked against Sena's, and then he subsided against Sena's back, panting for breath.

Sena closed his eyes and wriggled contentedly under the warm bulk of him, all of his muscles burning with the pleasant fatigue of exertion, and smiled as Shin gathered him closer.

Perhaps Hiruma-san had been right; Shin was definitely something special.

**end**


End file.
